


lost dog

by vanthot



Category: The Goons Podcast - Fandom
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Panic, Swearing, can be seen as platonic or romantic, rebel makes a special appearance, this is kind of bad but we dont need to talk about that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanthot/pseuds/vanthot
Summary: dooo accidentally looses rebel on a walk, and panic ensues.
Relationships: Eric | TheDooo/Dallas | Sniping Soup, TheDooo/Sniping Soup
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	lost dog

**Author's Note:**

> howdy, thanks for reading. if ur one of the goons reading this, this is all for writing practice i swear please dont steal the last of the leftovers thank you have a nice day

Dallas could barely understand Eric when he first answered the phone. It was a lot of panicked babbling, and he had no idea what was going on.

  
"Eric, Eric- ERIC!" he had to yell to get the other man's attention, who finally stopped blubbering. "What's going on?"

  
Eric took a deep, shuddering breath. "I-I lost Rebel. I was- he was running and I couldn't keep my grip on the leash and-"

  
"You lost Rebel?" 

  
Eric winced at the tone of voice Dallas was using, with seemingly no emotion. "Dallas, I'm sorry, I've been looking for him this entire time-"

  
"You lost Rebel?" Dallas repeated, voice now shaky. Eric couldn't tell if it was anger or panic, but it made him feel sick and even more panicked than he already was.

  
"Dallas-"

  
The call ended abruptly, and Eric froze in his spot for a second or two. He cursed to himself, swallowing hard as he continued to look for the dog. 

He knew Rebel meant so much to Dallas, and he felt so stupid to have let go of the leash when Rebel tugged at the sight of something in the distance, and he felt even worse at how he didn't immediately run after the dog, instead waiting and calling, hoping Rebel would come back on his own. But he did, he let go and Rebel ran off barking and he stood there as if Rebel was just any other dog and not one of the most important things in one of his friend's life. 

Eric wipes at his eyes, jogging down the street and trying to call for Rebel with a choked up voice. He had to find that dog no matter what.

Eric didn't know how long he had been out there. His legs were starting to hurt, and his throat felt tight from wanting to sob, but he still called for Rebel and ran down every street he could see. 

~

  
His phone rang, and it was the first time he had stopped since he had called Dallas. He looked at it, and nearly dropped his phone when he saw that Dallas was calling him back. He answered immediately, putting it up to his ear with a shaky hand. "Hello?"

  
"Where are you?"

  
"I'm- I'm looking for Rebel-"

  
"I have him. Where are you?"

  
Eric sighed shakily in relief at those words. Dallas wasn't going to kill him. Not yet, at least. Rebel was okay.

  
"I'm..." he looked around. He had no idea where he was. Nothing looked familiar. He must've taken so many turns that he became completely, utterly lost. "I don't know. I don't know where I am." A new panic started to set in.

  
He heard Dallas say something unintelligible (he guessed it was swearing) on the other side. "What street are you on?"

  
Eric looked around, and found a street name before relaying it to Dallas.

  
"Stay there. I'm coming to get you."

  
Eric sighed as the call dropped. He stood near the street marker as he waited, sniffling and wiping his eyes so that maybe Dallas wouldn't see that he had been almost crying the entire time. 

  
He waited maybe 20 minutes before he heard a truck come closer, and when Eric looked up he knew who it belonged to. 

  
Dallas opened the door, and Eric could see Rebel poking his head in between the seats, panting from running around most likely. Eric pulled himself up into the truck, and as soon as he closed the door Dallas was going down the street and back home. 

  
It was deathly quiet on the way back. The radio wasn't even on. Eric didn't dare to look at Dallas' face. He was scared at what he'd see. Anger. Disappointment. Panic. He couldn't bear to see any of it.

  
When they arrived, Dallas parked the truck but didn't leave. He stopped Eric from pushing the door open with a question. "What happened?"

  
Eric swallowed, sitting back into his seat but refusing to look up. "I was walking him, and he saw something in the distance- a squirrel, another dog, I don't know- and he started running and- and- and-" he started blubbering again, choking back a sob.

  
"Eric." 

  
Eric stopped, sucking in his bottom lip. He tried to relax his breathing, closing his eyes.

  
"Tell me what happened. Slowly."

  
Eric took in a deep breath. "He started running, and I- I couldn't hold on. I tried to, but," he paused to take a breath, "I couldn't. I called after him, but I didn't- I didn't run after him cause I'm stupid and I'm so sor-"

  
"Eric, look at me."

  
Eric froze in his spot, and he felt panic rise higher. This was it. This is where his fuck up would lead to-

  
"Look at me, please." 

  
Dallas sounded a lot softer than Eric had expected, and he opened his eyes, slowly lifting his head to look up at Dallas. 

  
It was the first time he had seen him since he first left the house, and Eric could see he looked tired. But he didn't look angry, or disappointed like he expected. He saw concern more than anything.

  
Dallas rubbed at his eyes. "You're not stupid. No one here is stupid, and it's not anyone's fault Rebel ran off. It's not your fault you let go of the leash. He's done that plenty of times to me."

  
Eric sucked in a breath. "He could've gotten seriously hurt because of me-"

  
" _You_ could've gotten seriously hurt."

  
Eric stopped, blinking away possible tears. His face must've made it obvious that he was confused, because Dallas sighed and rubbed at his eyes again. "Was I upset that Rebel had gotten loose? Yes- I won't deny that. I've had him for forever and I'd hate for anything to happen to him."

  
Eric felt a twinge of hurt, and he looked down to avoid Dallas' gaze.

  
"But," Dallas began to add, "Rebel knows this whole area. Rebel knows where home is. _You_ don't."

  
Eric swallowed, and got the courage to look back up at him again. 

  
"If anything happened to you because you got lost trying to look for Rebel, I'd never forgive myself. You mean the world to me."

  
Eric couldn't hold back a sob that time, and the tears began. 

  
Before Dallas could do anything comforting, Rebel whined and pushed himself into Eric's space, licking his face. Eric couldn't help but to laugh as Dallas tried push Rebel back. Eric hugged Rebel, who wagged his tail and howled. 

  
"We should probably go inside," Dallas said softly. 

  
Eric sniffled and wiped his eyes, chuckling a little. "Yeah, yeah. Probably."

  
They stepped out of the car, and Dallas opened the door for Rebel to hop out. Rebel made his way to Eric, trying to jump up on him while barking. 

  
"Down, boy, down! You already were a pain in my ass by giving me a fucking heart attack and running off! You don't get to jump on people," Dallas scolded, pulling Rebel back. Eric chuckled again, wiping his eyes once more. Dallas wrapped an arm around Eric, pulling him closer. "C'mon, let's relax. We don't need anymore panic attacks today."

"You can say that again," Eric said, following him inside with Rebel leading the way.


End file.
